Preguntale a Ino Yamanaka
by Proxy57
Summary: pregunta a ino / 3 /
1. Chapter 1

Naruto no me pertenece

En un estudio se encuentra nuestra amada ino yamanaka sentada alegremente con nuestra madura conductora

Ino:¡DIANA! ¡QUE DIABLOS HAGO AQUI !AGRRR- gruñia ino sin poder desatarse de la silla

Yo:pues , es que este programa es pregúntale a Ino yamanaka y te necesito porque si el programa fuera pregúntale a alguien mas que no sea ino yamanaka no te necesitaría, pensé que ya lo sabias ino , no pensé que tenia que explicártelo daaa!- decía como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo

Ino: Pero tú prometiste que no harias una historia asi mia -gruñía ella recalcándole el tu en la oración

Yo: Pues cruce los dedos asi que no vale , ademas tu no abogaste en mi otra historia donde torturábamos a Milk y pues yo quería que sintieras lo mismo

Ino:tks ok aunque no creo que sea tan malo , digo no creo que me pongan retos tan malos o vergonzosos

Yo: Claaaro ino no creo que te pongan a hacer cosas malas ! Pero firmame este documento para que te libere- decía mientras ponía el contrato en frente de ella

Ino mordió el lapicero con la boca y firmo el contrato sin saber el contenido

yo:que bien con esto me deslindo de lo que te pase a y en el otro cap Milk nos va a ayudar dice que para devolverte el favor

ino: Que? Nooooo!

Ino empezó a temblar y Diana solo rio

yo:hinata despídete por que yo ya no puedo porque quieto comerme unos tlacoyos con crema y salsa verde-saliendo corriedo dejando a la tímida hinata

Hinata:etto mmm bueno esperamos sus votos y comentarios con retos para ino hasta luego


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto no me pertenece

Se escuchan risas maniáticas de parte de Diana , Milk y tenten

Yo:¡BIENVENIDOS TOD S AQUELL S QUE AMAN A INO YAMANAKA!

Milk:¡ASI QUE BIENVENIDOS A SU PROGRAMA LLAMADO ...

Publico:¡PREGÚNTALE A INO YAMANAKA!

Tenten:en esta ocasión tenemos como invitada especial a nuestra querida amiga F-Lory asi que aplausos

En todo el estudio se empezaron a escuchar aplausos y chiflidos al ver entrar a nuestra sempai F-Lory pero de repente sale corriendo abrazar a ino

F-Lory:INO TE AMOOOOOOOOOOO! Ok-decía ella separándose al ver que todo la miraban y empezó a toser y sacudir sus ropas sacando un cuaderno

Yo:guau dijo el perro , creo que trajiste una lista

Tenten:eso es muy genial -sonriéndole de lado

Milk: Eso significa que hay muchos retos eso es estupendo -con una cara malvada

F-Lory:bueno la primera es ¿Ino que fue lo primero que te gusto /atrajo de sai?

Ino: Jejeje bueno lo que me gusto su sonrisa y que me dijera que era hermosa -haciendo pose de diva

Todos los del set se quedaron mirándola

Yo:mmm a esto le puedo sacar provecho -hablo sacando una cámara de la nada y empezar a sacar fotos a ino

Milk: Diana ¿Que haces?-mirándola como *con que pendejada vas a salir ahora *

Yo: Pues sacar dinero con las fotos que le saco a ino , me pidieron mercancía de ella y tuya y la tuya ya la tengo con el video y las fotos que te tome ademas estamos con F-Lory y sus preguntas asi que no seas maleducada y sigamos

Milk se quedo con unas ganas de preguntar a que se refería con eso

F-Lory: Ok , ahora vamos con la segunda pregunta ¿Que te hizo enamorarte tanto de sai?

Ino se quedo pensativa un momento para luego sonreír

Ino: Mmm, bueno esa pregunta es un poco complicada pero lo que me hizo enamorarme de el fue que se esforzaba por aprender a tener sentimientos , que se preocupaba de sus amigos y seres queridos pero sobre todo que el me ama a mi sabiendo todos mis defectos y se esfuerza por hacerme feliz y que le dijo fea a sakura

Milk: Eso fue ...Hermoso!

Tenten: Muy tierno !

yo: Me va dar diabetes de tanta dulzura ... Quiero saiino

De repente aparece Sai con una sonrisa bien pinche hermosa con un sonrojo y comienza a caminar hacia Ino y para cuando queda frente a frente

Yo:Frente a frente bajamos la mirada pues ya queda nada de que hablar - canto siendo vista por todos

Sai e ino se sonrojaron y sai la beso dulcemente sujetándole la cintura con una mano y con la otra y con la otra sujetando su menton tiernamente , diana al ver esto le empezó a sacar fotos y salio corriendo cuando sai salio de ahí antes de que lo mataran por darle un beso a ino

F-Lory: Te pediré unos consejos ... Digamos que un sempai no me pesca... Mi signo dice que soy atrayente por mi personalidad (aries) como vergas conquistó a Inojin-dono digo cof cof tu hijo cof cof sempai

Ino: Mmm mi hijo pues lo puedes conquistar siendo perseverante no te rindas , se directa y muéstrale que eres la mejor opción pero tambien muéstrale tu lado dulce y sobre todo no dejes de ser tu misma

F-Lory: Y ahora esta ¿Puedo ser tu nuera ? Tratare bien a inojin sama , lo amare por siempre Plzzzzzzz

Ino:claro ^^ por que no

Inojin:mamá! Como dices eso tan tranquilamente -decía el sonrojado

F-Lory: Jejeje bueno ¿Que opinas de las parejas y los personajes de Naruto RTN?

Ino:mmm no se nunca me habia puesto a pensar en eso perdón por la respuesta

F-Lory: Que piensas de que "sakura es una puta plana arrastrada de mierda zorra desesperada y roba hijos"

Tenten : Eso es aúna descripción corta de sakura no lo creen chicas

Milk:jaja claro la frente es todo lo que le dijeron y falta lo tonta , chillona ,fea y ect

Hinata:etto no debemos ser tan malas con ella

Tenten:hinata hasta sabes que es verdad

hinata:es cierto ^^

Ino:mmm bueno que esta mal no , no debe hacer eso pero ni modos no puedo ofenderla mucho pues ella tambien a sido mi amiga y aun la quiero aunque eso no le quite lo que dijiste y lo que le falta^^

F-Lory:¿Piensas que sarada es hija en verdad de karin?-acercandose a ino y mirarla a los ojos

Ino:es obvio no bueno no se parece nada a la tabla

Milk:la respuesta seria la que le das a sakura cuando te dicen ¿Sakura tiene pechos grandes ?-chocando los cinco con Tenten

F-Lory:bueno vamos con la siguiente ¿Que opinas de sasuKarin?

Ino:mmm pues me gusta hacen bonita pareja ademas sarada merece tener a su madre y padre juntos ademas sasuke es un amigo -levantando el pulgar

Milk: Alguien mas escucho el corazón de Sasuke rompiéndose -viendo como Tenten , hinata , Tsunade y karin levantaban la mano

F-Lory: ¿Que opinas del shipp que hay entre tu hijo y Sarada?

Ino: Mmm psss no me gusta mucho pero tampoco me desagrada seria la tercera pareja que me gusta, ademas tu serás mi nuera no , bueno al menos que tu quieras

F-Lory: Que opinas de tu sobrino y tu cuñada

Ino: Me caen bien , temari es mi amiga y me cae bien de cuñada y shikadai me parece muy lindo y perezoso como su padre

Yo:ya volví !^^

Milk:ya vimos y tu escuchaste lo que dijo ino

yo:see momento shikaino genial !

F-Lory: ¿Me dejarias secuestrar a inojin , shikadai y mitsuki ?

Ino: Claro ^^ aunque si te doy permiso no seria secuestro , pero por mi no hay problema solo traelos después jejeje

F-Lory: Genial , y shot estas son para ti Diana

Pero diana estaba platicando con Tenten , Shikamaru y milk

yo:entonces yo le dije no es que te odie solo es que si tu estuvieras malherida y yo tuviera la última semilla del ermitaño, me la como

todos :jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja

Milk: Diana te llama F-Lory te va a hacer unas preguntas

yo :ok , echame las que quieras F-Lory

F-Lory:¿Que marca de sogas y cloroformo ocupaste para secuestrar a ino?

yo: Bueno la marca de la soga pues es una de fierros que tengo en mi casa esa para los pies y para la de las manos y que la sostenía en la silla es una de mi abuelo que ocupa y la marca del cloroformo es bueno tengo muchas esta la de HACENDADO , Deliplus , bosque verde, MERCADONA ,drogeriaelbarco

F-Lory: ¿Que marcas de la primera pregunta me recomiendas ?

yo:mmm pues una soga puede ser la de mercado la que usan para amarrar esas gruesas y el cloroformo el HACENDADO

F-Lory:mm ¿ quien es tu sempai en naruto?

yo: Buena pregunta creo que Naruto pero es que amo a todos los hombres de naruto y mujeres pues obvio que ino aunque tambien Tenten y hinata

F-Lory: Puedo hacer retos rikolonos a ino?

yo:Naruto es el personaje principal de naruto claro pon los que quieras

F-Lory:Nadie se salvara de mis preguntas

yo: Ok 👍

ino:...

Tenten: Genial

Milk: Esperamos mas retos y preguntas para ino no se limiten en eso si quieren que minato bese a ino pídanlo si quieren que ino baile sensualmente pidanlo

Hinata:etto a-adiós


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto no me pertenece

En el estudio se podía ver a Diana hablando como vendedora

Yo: Llévele llévele,por hoy esta gran oferta , fotos , fotos exclusivas tomadas en el momento de sai besando a ino fotos exquisitas y suculentas de esta adorable pareja llévele llévele -agarrando las fotos y enseñándole al público

yo:siiiiiii el Saiino es tan genial !- entonces quien va a querer estas fotos exclusivas y tengo mas detras de el estudio ino con todos pero esa sera otra ocasion ahora solo les dejare el de la familia yamanaka

yo:Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Es tan lindo y kawaii!-sufre un coma diabético

Milk: Es tan lindo jejeje bueno vamos con las preguntas de hoy

Hinata:etto bu-bueno hoy n-nuestra inv-invitada sera nuestra querida sempai Da-chanEucliffe

Tenten:si hoy nos visitara para castigar digo preguntar a Ino yamanaka

En el set aparece Da-chanEucliffe salvaje

Milk: es un gusto tenerte aqui y asi que empecemos con las preguntas -sonriendo de lado

Da-chanEucliffe:¿Como le haces para ser tan malditamente bella?-caminado hacia ella y sacudiéndola

Ino:pues no se yo nací hermosa o nose aunque yo pienso que la verdadera belleza es tu ser mmm tu naturaleza espero que te sirva mi respuesta o como dije es de nacimiento -haciendo pose de diva

Milk:huy que bonito 😒 como sea digamos con las siguientes preguntas-levantando las manos

Da-chanEucliffe:¿Por que te amo tanto ?-abrazando a ino

Ino: No se ...talvez porque soy yo y soy tierna y bella y yo tambien te quiero -dando una sonrisa muy tierna y abrazando a Da-chanEucliffe mas fuerte

Todos en el estudio dijeron awww al ver esa escena

Tenten:si siguen asi yo tambien voy a sufrir un coma diabético como Diana-mientras señala el pobre cuerpo tirado de diana que murmura cosas incomprensibles

Milk:a mi igual digamos

Da-chanEucliffe se separa de Ino y se va a sentar y mira a ino muy seriamente

Da-chanEucliffe :¿Como consideras el ser muy shipeable con cualquier personaje ?

Ino:pues a mi me gusta pues puedo experimentar enamorarme varias veces con diferentes personas con diferentes personalidades y aun asi sentir que cualquiera puede amar y que ellos me amaran a mi-dijo con un sonrojo

Hinata:es m-muy lindo Ino chan lo q-que dijo

Milk:sigamos con las preguntas

Da-chanEucliffe:si pudieras cambiar el para dé la historia ¿Preferirías quedarte con sai o le cambiarias por sasuke?

Ino:etto bueno mmmm eehhhh o no diana sun sigue ahí tirada-señalando a una diana agonizante en el piso murmurando algo que era incomprensible

Ino al ver que se distrajeron al ver al pobre cuerpo de la conductora salio corriendo a esconderse

Milk:INO YAMANAKA!¡VUELVE AQUI!-saliendo corriendo para alcanzar a ino

Ino ya casi llegaba a la puerta pero de repente Sasuke y Sai le taparon la salida pues querían saber la respuesta

Tenten:danos la respuesta Ino ya!-exclamo Tenten arta

Ino:ehh bueno yo eligo aaaa-ino busco alguien con la mirada -gaara ¡SI GAARA KUN!con el -decía ella sonriendo

Gaara abrió los ojos sorprendido mientras se sonrojaba pero de un momento para otro desapareció en in remolino de arena antes de que varios kunais ,shirukens y katanas cayeran donde se encontraba

Milk:bueno sigamos -soltó ella con un tono decepcionado por la respuesta

Da-chanEucliffe:si tuvieras que casarte con un Akatsuki ¿A quien eligirias?

Ino:No se todos son muy lindos y me agrada no podría elegir -soltó ella triste

Diana se levanto de la nada como un rayo y apareció una caja

Yo:haber señoritas en esta caja están los nombres de todos los Akatsuki asi que yo meteré la mano y quien salga sera con quien ino elegirá casarse no es oficial pero hipotéticamente seria con quien ella se casaría -soplo cansada empezando a mover los papeles

Todo el estudio se encontraba en un silencio sepulcral esperando ver quien era el afortunad pues tambien estaban los nombres de karin y konan ahí

yo:y el afortunado seria Itachi!que ? huy yo quería a obito o madara o Sasori pero naaa sigamos-soltó

Hinata:y-y ah-ahora l-los ret-retos

Da-chanEucliffe:Que el Akatsuki que elegiste te bese apasionada , el a ti

Itachi sonrió satisfecho de haber sido el elegido de ser con quien se casaría y con un rápido movimiento coloco a ino debajo de el en el suelo besándola apasionadamente separándose de ella dejando un hilo de baba entre los dos

Yo;O.O

Milk:O_O

Tenten:ㅁ

Hinata:X_X

Diana saco una foto mirando la escena con un hilo de sangre brotando de su nariz

yo:esto se va a vender muy bien

Tenten:Dejen de hacer eso -sonrojada

Yo:celosa Tenten ¬_¬

Tenten:que no yo solo digo por las criaturas -hablo ella muy sonrojada

Yo:aja si claro sigamos con esto

Milk:dejemos que Da-chanEucliffe termine de hablar

Da-chanEucliffe :¡TE AMO INO, Y SIEMPRE TE SHIPEARE!

Y Da-chanEucliffe salto hacia ino para abrazarla después de que se separara de Itachi o bueno que el la soltó

Milk:Hasta la próxima

Tenten: Y no olviden comentar mas preguntas y retos a nuestra querida Ino

Hinata:no olviden votar y comentar que les pareció

Yo:hasta la próxima


End file.
